Sígueme
by deolindaearthbound
Summary: ...Le dijo Catilina, sonriente. El español dudó un instante, pero decidió obedecerla e ir con ella. Pero lo que no sabía es que ese encuentro cambiaría el resto de su vida (y de su historia). Fic EspañaxOC!Vaticano. Propuesto por Gordafabi.
1. Chapter 1

**Sígueme...**

**Summary:**...Le dijo Catilina, sonriente. El español dudó un instante, pero decidió obedecerla e ir con ella. Pero lo que no sabía es que ese encuentro cambiaría el resto de su vida (y de su historia). Fic EspañaxOC!Vaticano. Propuesto por Gordafabi.

**Personajes: **

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo (España)

-João Caiceido Carriedo (Portugal y mi OC)

-Catilina Vargas (Vaticano/Santa Sede y OC de Gordafabi)

-Lovino Vargas (Romano/Italia del Sur)

**Palabras: **1094

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece (ya me gustaría...^^)

**Sígueme...**

**Capítulo 1**

España se despertó. Salió de un salto de su cama, lleno de energía, como cada mañana y abrió la ventana. Era un caluroso día de agosto. Por la ventana vio como su hermano João, sentado en el césped del patio de su casa, tocaba la guitarra portuguesa enfrente de unas cuantas chicas de su país que lo observaban con atención. Cuando acabó de afinar las últimas notas de su fado que él mismo cantó, se giró y vio a su hermano, se levantó del suelo y lo fue a saludar.

-¡Buenos días, _i_rm_ão_! ¿Has dormido bien esta noche? –Preguntó el luso, sonriente, peinándose con los dedos su cola de caballo del mismo color castaño que su hermano español. –Hoy marchas a Roma, _¿não é?_

-Sí... A las doce sale el avión. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? –Contestó Antonio, bostezando.

-Las nueve. ¿Qué, tienes ganas de visitar la capital italiana?

-Bueno... Lo cierto es que tengo más ganas de deshacerme de ti unos cuantos días... ¡Estoy ya harto de oírte cantar fado cada día! ¡Y la guitarra portuguesa! ¡Parece que sea tu novia! –Se burló un poco de él el mayor. Sin embargo, el portugués no se molestó en absoluto al oír aquello, parecía acostumbrado a todo tipo de bromas por parte de su hermano.

-Oh... ¿A guitarra portuguesa? _Ela é minha amada..._ –Sonrió el más joven. –Espera un momento, ahora me acabo de acordar. –Y el hermano menor de España salió corriendo hacia la casa donde vivían ambos, que quedaba en la frontera entre los dos países. Cuando volvió, un par de minutos más tarde, llevaba en la mano un ramo de hermosas flores rojas.

-Son claveles de mi país. Si vas a Roma y ves a Cati, dáselas de mi parte. ¿Lo harás, verdad? –Le pidió el portugués. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó el mayor de los Carriedo, pero João ya había desaparecido.

-¡Romano, tu ciudad es maravillosa! –Gritó el español a su compañero y guía italiano. Lovino Vargas, sonrió, algo halagado por el cumplido. No solía sonreír mucho, y aún menos a Antonio, pero el comentario le hizo feliz.

-Y la comida es aún mejor. –Contestó Italia del Sur, conduciendo al español hacia un conocido restaurante romano. –La pizza que hacen aquí es deliciosa.

Hacía dos días que España había llegado a la capital italiana. Romano lo había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa y él, obviamente, aceptó la propuesta de inmediato. Pero pasaron los días y el castellano aún tenía las flores que Portugal le había mandado dar a una tal Cati, que no conocía. Y, mientras devoraban con hambre las pizzas que habían pedido, Antonio decidió preguntar a su compañero si conocía a esa Cati.

-Romano...

-Me llaman. –Contestó el italiano, algo burlesco. Levantó la mirada de su pizza cuatro estaciones para observar al castellano.

-¿Conoces a una chica llamada Cati? –Preguntó España. No sabía si era una chica o un chico, pero por la cara que puso su hermano cuando le dio las flores dedujo que era mujer, y también que João estaba _bastante interesado_ por ella.

Lovino no contestó. Esperó unos pocos segundos para hablar.

-¿Qué quieres de ella?

-Mi hermano me pidió entregarle unos claveles...

-¿Portugal? –Dudó el romano. –Está bien. Esta tarde iremos a verla. –Concluyó. Luego esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Parecía que, aunque tratara de esconderlo, en el fondo tenía ganas de visitarla.

Y así hicieron. Cuando acabaron de almorzar (pagó España, por supuesto), el español y el sur italiano fueron a visitar la plaza de San Pedro que, como siempre, estaba llena de turistas y de laicos que habían venido para ver el Vaticano.

Entre el montón de gente que había, Antonio se fijó en una joven chica que estaba inmóvil, en el centro de la plaza, observando todas y cada una de las personas que había. Aparentaba unos veinte años, tenía largo cabello rubio oscuro y unos preciosos ojos color zafiro. Era de constitución delgada y de mediana estatura. Lo que más le sorprendió de ella fue su elegante forma de vestir: llevaba un vestido blanco como la nieve de manga larga y que llegaba hasta el suelo y un colgante con un crucifijo plateado en el cuello. También llevaba unas bonitas sandalias blancas y una diadema en el pelo del mismo color.

-España, ¿qué haces ahí plantado?, tenemos que encontrarla. –Se quejó Lovino, cuando vio que el castellano había encontrado a Cati, fue corriendo a su lado para saludarla, agarrando de la mano a su compañero.

-Romano... –Murmuró la chica, con una voz dulce y melódica. Sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción y esbozó una sincera y hermosa sonrisa. El corazón del español paró de latir por un segundo. Cati era preciosa. –Oh, yo a ti no te conozco. –Dijo, mirando a Antonio. Intentó que su voz sonara un poco más dura, ya que desconocía al chico de España.

-Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, soy el representante de España y estoy de visita unos cuantos días aquí a Roma. Mi hermano Portugal me mandó traerte unas flores de su parte.

El castellano sacó de una bolsa que llevaba el ramo de claveles que le había dado y las entregó a Cati.

-¡Ay, João...! –Suspiró la joven, mientras olía el delicado perfume que dejaban ir los claveles escarlata. De pronto cambió de postura, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba expresando demasiado sus emociones, y con voz más seria, dijo:- Gracias por traérmelas, Antonio. Y dale las gracias a tu hermano, por supuesto.

Cuando el español se giró para encontrar a Romano, no lo vio, había desaparecido. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a Catilina a los ojos, sin añadir palabra, pero ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Antonio.- No te quería molestar. Es solamente... que eres muy guapa.

La chica se puso aún más roja. Dirigió su mirada de hielo hacia el suelo para luego contestar:

-E...es normal, supongo. –Murmuró Vaticano. Se podía percibir en su voz un poco de irritación en su voz, estaba muy incómoda en aquella situación.

Segundos más tarde, Catilina levantó la mirada hacia el español, forjando una sonrisa algo insegura también. Después de aquello, salió corriendo.

-¿Cati? ¡Cati! ¡¿Adónde vas!? –Chilló Antonio, detrás de ella. La chica se paró un poco para coger aire y luego contestó, en voz no demasiado alta, para no dar la nota en medio de tanta gente:

-¡Sígueme!

-¡¿Pero adónde vas!?

-Sígueme...

Aquella palabra quedó gravada en la mente de Antonio. Él dudó un momento, mas luego siguió corriendo detrás de ella sin saber adónde iba ni por qué.

¡Hola! Aquí está el último fanfic en el cual estoy trabajando ahora mismo. Me lo propuso para escribir Gordafabi. ¡Y aquí estoy, encantada de estar escribiéndolo! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Aún no tengo muy clara la extensión que va a tener este fic, pero prometo segunda e quizás tercera parte. (Intentaré que sea pronto).

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Deolinda


	2. Chapter 2

**Sígueme**

Capítulo 2

Catilina siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una calle con menos afluencia de gente, un poco lejos de su país, mas a la chica no le importaba. Decidió pararse a reposar un poco, entonces se giró y vio el joven español, que corría desesperado detrás de ella, cuando llegó donde ella estaba le preguntó, jadeando:

-¿¡Pero dónde ibas!? -Gritó el asustado castellano. Cati sonrió, para luego contestarle:

-Necesitaba saber si estarías dispuesto a seguirme...-Murmuró la joven. Un suave viento cálido soplaba. Ese apacible aura hizo que los cabellos largos rubios de Vaticano danzaran en el aire.

-¿A... seguirte?-Preguntó Antonio, que no entendía ni una palabra que aquella misteriosa pero interesante chica decía.

-Sí... -Contestó ella, entonando una voz dulce y melódica, que nunca antes había utilizado con España. -Por ejemplo, tu hermano portugués, que hace poco tiempo estuvo aquí en Roma hizo como tu, me siguió. Alemania también estuvo, mas me siguió un poco y luego decidió no hacerlo, separarse de mí.

Antonio seguía sin poder comprender nada. Catilina lo miró a los ojos.

-Y ahora que por fin estás aquí, ya que me has seguido, te pregunto si... Estarías dispuesto a seguir la religión católica... Conmigo. -Le comentó, algo insegura, la muchacha. España no sabía que responderle. Pasaron unos segundos un poco tensos, ya que hubo silencio y nadie se atrevió a articular una sola palabra.

-Dime. -Insistió Vaticano.-¿Me seguirás en lo bueno y en lo malo?

El castellano hasta aquel momento, no sabía muy bien su religión, cuál escoger, mas vio en aquel instante que aquella chica tenía algo especial que lo atraía. Quizás... ¿Le gustaba? ¿Se había enamorado de ella? De momento no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía es que quería seguirla, estar con ella.

-Sí. -Dijo al fin Antonio. Aquel monosílabo hizo sonreír aún más a Catilina.

La chica, a pesar que no le gustaba demasiado el contacto físico entre personas, -quizás por tradición o solo por gusto, quién sabe- le agarró fuerte de la mano. Supo que no era un país como los demás que habían decidido estar con ella, vio algo en sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes algo que no había visto jamás, una chispa de una felicidad sincera.

"Qué chico tan particular. Desde que lo vi sabía que no era una nación cualquiera. Tiempo atrás me juraba que nunca diría esto, pero... No puedo evitarlo... En el fondo, España es mono..." Pensaba Cati, que cuando le venían esos pensamientos a la mente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate.

-¿Te...Te encuentras bien? Estás muy roja... -Le preguntó el castellano, preocupado.

-Sí, gracias... Es solo que... El verano en Roma es horrible, hace mucha calor. Ven conmigo, deberíamos conocernos más. -Murmuró la chica. Aún tenía tantas cosas que enseñarle a Antonio sobre su país y sobre su religión...

::::

España había regresado a su hogar después de unos días fuera. Había llegado tarde, a las once de la noche, y deseó fervientemente que su hermano estuviera durmiendo ya, no quería contestar preguntas sobre el viaje tan tarde, prefería hablar de ello mañana; pero no tuvo esa suerte, João estaba en el salón, esperándolo.

-¡_Irmão_! ¡Por fin estás de vuelta, te he echado tanto de menos! -Exclamó el luso, que abrazó con fuerza al castellano cuando entró por la puerta.

-Yo a ti no. -Rió Antonio.

-¿Qué, le gustaron las flores a Cati? -Preguntó el portugués, sonriente.

-¿Cómo sabes que estuve con ella?

-Yo lo sé todo. -Dijo secamente antes de soltar una carcajada. -Vale, ahora en serio. Sabía que debías conocerla, os parecéis tanto...

-¿De verdad piensas así? -Murmuró el castellano. Eso era un cumplido, Catilina era una chica maravillosa.

-Sí... Sabía que no habrías vuelto a casa sin conocerla ni seguirla. -Concluyó Portugal, y después cambió de tema-¡Bien! ¿Quieres que te toque la última canción de fado que he compuesto? Es única...

Antonio salió corriendo. João lo persiguió por todo el pasillo.

-¡No!

-Por favor, ¡_meu querido irmão_! ¡Te aseguro que te va a gustar!

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué eres tan malo...?

-¡Que te he dicho que no! ¡Estaba muy bien sin ti en Roma! ¡Y ahora, déjame descansar! -El español cerró la puerta de su dormitorio delante del luso y se estiró en su cama.

-Otra vez en casa... -Murmuró para sus adentros. -Catilina... -Susurró. Desde que la había conocido, pensaba en ella todos los días. Su hermosa voz, su sonrisa... Estaba claro que aquel encuentro había cambiado para siempre la vida e historia de España.

* * *

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el final! ^^

Hay algunos detalles que me gustaría explicar por si acaso no se han entendido durante la historia. Aquí van:  
1. El fado: El fado es un estilo musical propio de Portugal que se conocido por su carácter triste. El instrumento más típico del fado es la guitarra portuguesa (que también sale en el fic, al 1r capitulo)

2. Separación de Alemania de Vaticano: Este detalle en el fic igual no queda muy claro. :s Quería hacer referencia a la separación de la iglesia alemana en el siglo XVI de la iglesia católica. He aquí esta separación de la cual habla Catilina en este segundo y último capítulo.

Bueno, y hasta aquí todo. Si quieres comentar algo, no dudes en dejar un review (también acepto críticas!). Muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto!

_Deolinda_


End file.
